wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wobbly Camel
Wobbly Camel is a song from Wiggly Safari. It contained Steve Irwin and Captain Feathersword's vocals except when performed live. This can also be seen and heard on the Furry Tales CD and DVD. Song Credits 2002 Version * Written by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Producers: Anthony Field * Engineer and Mixer: Alex Keller * Recording Location: Electric Avenue Studios * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group 2013 Version * Written by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Arranged by: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Producer: Anthony Field * Engineered by: Alex Keller, Ben Hardie * Mixed by: Alex Keller * Mastered by: Don Bartley * Copyright: Universal Music Group* Recording Location: Electric Avenue Studios (Instrumental), Hot Potato Studios (Vocals and Backing Vocals) * Mastered at: Studio 301 * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group Musicians 2002 CD Version * Vocals - Murray Cook, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Paul Paddick * Backing Vocals - Sam Moran, Mark Punch * Snoring - Jeff Fatt * Bass - Murray Cook * Guitars: Anthony Field, Mark Punch * Organ - Jeff Fatt * Drums - Tony Henry * Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay 2002 Video Version * Vocals - Murray Cook, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Paul Paddick * Backing Vocals - Sam Moran, Mark Punch * Snoring - Jeff Fatt * Bass - Murray Cook * Guitars: Anthony Field, Mark Punch * Organ - Jeff Fatt * Drums - Tony Henry * Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay 2013 Version * Vocals - Lachlan Gillespie * Backing Vocals - Anthony Field, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Bass - Murray Cook * Guitars: Anthony Field, Mark Punch * Organ - Jeff Fatt * Drums - Tony Henry Lyrics Wobbly camel walking by With padded hoofs and hooded eyes A bendy neck and a long tail Let's head out on the desert trail Take a camel for a ride In the saddle riding high Bouncing up and bouncing down The camel makes a rumbly sound From Abu Dhabi to Australia In the desert, the camel it won't fail ya They can go without a drink For days and days what do you think Where they live it's really sunny They never bath so they smell funny Their tails swish the flies away What a way to spend the day Bouncing up and bouncing down The camel makes a rumbly sound From Abu Dhabi to Australia In the desert, the camel it won't fail ya Wobbly camel walking by With padded hoofs and hooded eyes A bendy neck and a long tail Let's head out on the desert trail Take a camel for a ride In the saddle riding high Bouncing up and bouncing down The camel makes a rumbly sound From Abu Dhabi to Australia In the desert, the camel it won't fail ya Jeff: (snoring) Murray: Oh no! How can Jeff sleep on that bouncy camel? We better wake him up, everyone. Are you ready? 1, 2, 3. Wiggles and Captain: Wake up, Jeff! Jeff: (blubbering) 2013 version Wobbly camel! Phew! Emma: Swish! Video Performances *Wiggly Safari *Live Hot Potatoes! (cameo) *Furry Tales Album Performances *Wiggly Safari *Furry Tales Trivia * In the 2013 version, the brass section is omitted so the guitars and keyboards can sound more clearly. * In the 2013 version, Steve Irwin and Captain Feathersword's vocals are omitted so that you can hear Emma, Simon & Lachy singing more clearly. * The CD version of Wiggly Safari runs longer at the end as Jeff is heard sleeping. * Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, and Emma Watkins weren't credited for arraning the 2013 version of the song. Videos Category:Wiggles songs Category:Wiggly Safari songs Category:Wiggly Animation songs Category:Furry Tales songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:2002 songs Category:2002 Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Paul Paddick Songs Category:Sam Moran Songs Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Lachlan Gillespie Songs Category:Emma Watkins Songs Category:Animal Songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:Series 8 Category:New Wiggles Category:Music Category:DVD and CD Different Version Songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:Series 9 Category:Series 4 Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:Live Hot Potatoes songs